The present invention relates generally to refrigeration appliances with dispensers for water, ice or both.
Refrigeration appliances with having dispensers are well known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,804,974, 6,763,976 and 6,425,425.
In several of these patents, the actuating device for the dispenser comprises a mechanical lever or paddle which must be attached separately to the dispenser housing or refrigeration appliance cabinet, as well as an electrical switch which is activated by the lever or paddle, and also must be separately attached to the dispenser housing or cabinet. In other arrangements, the actuation device is composed of several components which are assembled onto the refrigerator cabinet or dispenser housing separately, usually with separate fasteners. Finishing elements, including covers, indicia or other markings, and similar styling elements, are applied or attached separately after the other components have been assembled to the cabinet or dispenser. This type of assembly process results in a large number of individual parts being assembled onto the dispenser housing or refrigerator cabinet at the assembly line, increasing the complexity and cost of the appliance.
It would be an improvement in the art if an actuator for a refrigeration appliance dispenser were provided which is fully assembled and complete when it is brought to the assembly line to mate with the dispenser housing or the refrigeration appliance.